


Work Boots and Padlocks

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Stockades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam puts Gadreel's patience to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Boots and Padlocks

**Author's Note:**

> Stockades are not for beginners. Please note that here my idea is that Gadreel and Sam have been in a long-standing relationship involving BDSM, and thus are familiar and well-practiced with each other.

Gadreel watches as Sam slips the shackle of the padlock through the eye of the cuff, deftly clicking it shut. It’s the last of five, [the others already securing him in place](http://www.extremerestraints.com/images/resized/r/ri750-bulk-wm_400_295.jpg). Sam stands and there’s a faint tap of boots on stone as he circles around the restrained angel. The circuit is slow, but eventually those boots come back into Gadreel’s line of sight. 

“Color, Gadreel?” 

“Green.” 

Sam hums softly, and he steps out of sight. There’s a rustle as he picks up another implement from the table, and another as he settles on his knees behind Gadreel. One hand caresses his lower back, down over the curve of his ass. Sam’s thumb dips between his cheeks, teasing against the warm flesh there. It pulls his cheek away from the other to expose it to the cooler air of the room. The other joins it to spread him wider, and the angel shivers a little at the attention. 

“Tender, I know,” Sam says softly. “Vulnerable. I’ll be gentle.” 

He’s telling the truth, Gadreel knows. He trusts; that allows him to settle into his bonds and to relax the clench of his body. Another soft brush of thumb strokes slowly over his hole in acknowledgment.

“That’s it. Let me in.” 

There’s a soft pop as the lube bottle is opened, then wet fingers swirl around his entrance. The first nudges in, carefully sliding deeper before being removed to add more lube to the digit. It glides in and Sam thrusts it in to slick his insides well until he’s ready to add another. 

Sam’s prep is always thorough, and this time is no exception. Gadreel’s cock is achingly hard hanging between his legs by the time Sam slips his fingers free of the angel’s ass. There’s only a moment between the fingers being removed and the press of a toy. Gadreel nearly sighs in relief when the plug settles into place; he’s grown used to Sam keeping him filled in some way that it’s become a comfort. 

“Yeah, that’s good, isn’t it?” Sam’s tone is fond, and Gadreel can do nothing about the blush that creeps up his cheeks at the sound.

Sam stands and moves back around him, settling in the chair placed in front of the bound angel. Scuffed work boots and worn denim are all Gadreel can see without lifting his head further, but Sam’s nearness is enough. The plug in his ass comes to life as soon as Sam is settled, vibrating gently. It’s good, enough to keep Gadreel’s arousal alive but not nearly enough to escalate it and part of him wants to groan in disappointment. Instead, he surrenders to the feeling, letting it pulse soft waves of pleasure through him.

For the most part, the room is silent, only interrupted now and then by the sound of turning pages as Sam reads. The buzzing of the plug is faint enough that Gadreel must strain to hear it. He has no way to track the time without the ticking of a clock and with the ache of his cock dragging out each second. Instead, he tracks it in pages. After forty, Sam shifts and stands, heading for the table again. 

He kneels in front of Gadreel, tipping up the angel’s face enough that they can make eye contact. There’s a straw at Gadreel’s lips and he sips at the water gratefully, letting the straw fall from his lips when he’s finished.

“Color?” 

“Green.” Sam strokes his cheek and runs long fingers through his hair for a moment before going back to his chair. The vibrator gets kicked up another notch. This is the cycle they go through two more times, and after the last, Gadreel is trembling in his bonds. 

Rather than sitting this time, Sam stays kneeling, unfastening his fly and shifting the fabric down enough so he can pull out his cock. He’s hard, wet at the tip, but he only spares himself a couple of strokes. 

“Open your mouth. Hand against my thigh. Two taps if you need to stop. No coming.” 

Moving forward, Sam waits until Gadreel’s hands are resting fully against his legs; then he’s pushing his cock into the angel’s waiting mouth. It’s then that he flicks the vibration to a rapid pulse, and Gadreel can’t help but groan around the thick length in his mouth. Sam shivers in response, hands drifting from where they’d landed on the angel’s shoulders to his hair. 

“Keep your mouth slack for me.” 

Those fingers tighten in Gadreel’s hair, just enough to hold him in place as Sam starts to fuck his mouth. His pace is almost absurdly languid, a contrast to the desperation Gadreel himself feels and it’s maddening in that contrast. Still, he takes Sam’s cock gladly, enjoying the faint taste of precome on his tongue and the caress of Sam’s fingers over his scalp. 

One hand lifts, and the pulse of the vibrator changes to a staccato beat. At last, Sam picks up his pace, pushing gradually deeper with every thrust. Gadreel instinctively recognizes the stutter when Sam’s about to come, tightening his mouth to suck just before Sam spills warm and bitter over his tongue. He swallows, risking a glance upward at the man’s face. Teeth are sunken into Sam’s lip, and his eyes flutter closed for a brief moment as he pants in pleasure. Gadreel looks back down before they open, then Sam is edging back, softening cock falling from the angel’s lips. 

Sam moves to kneel at his side then, gripping his cock firmly and stroking quickly. His other hand moves to the plug and starts rocking it in steady movements. 

“You may come at any time.” 

Gadreel moves as much as he can, forward into Sam’s grip and back onto the plug. Shuddering in the stocks, he spills onto the floor with nothing more than a soft series of whines. Sam strokes him through it, easing back on that and lowering the vibrations of the plug until both have tapered into nothing.

There’s a series of clicks as each lock is removed, hands stroking over his legs and back, arms and neck while Sam works. He helps Gadreel to his feet, bracing the angel up. Together, they move over to the bed, and Gadreel lays down at Sam’s coaxing. Using a cool rag, Sam wipes away come and sweat, massaging lightly aching limbs and checking for chafing and painful points as he goes along. He buffs him dry with another towel before tossing them both aside.

“Would you like to keep the plug?”

“No,” Gadreel answers quietly. 

“Turn over, angel.” The plug is pulled free slowly, and Sam strokes around his rim to check him. 

Finally, Sam sits him up a little, situating himself behind the angel and arranging them back to front, cradling Gadreel between his legs. Gadreel lays back against Sam’s strong chest, settling in with a sigh when Sam drags a light, soft blanket over him. 

“You did beautifully,” Sam praises, mouth just behind his ear and he’s not sure if the praise or the warm breath makes him shiver more. “You give yourself so well over to me, Gadreel, thank you.” Strong arms tighten briefly around him, holding him close. Sam’s hands find his and thread their fingers together on his belly, rising and falling with the pattern of his breath. He’s comfortable and loose in Sam’s arms, and it’s easy to drift in the feeling. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“Nnh,” Gadreel mumbles. Sam laughs, and presses a kiss to his shoulder, then another to his cheek. 

“There’s stew in the crock pot. We’ll cuddle until you’re ready. Sound good?” 

“Mm, yeah. Thank you.” Gadreel turns his head, angling for a kiss that Sam quickly moves to give. 


End file.
